The Dare Game
by IcyCrystal
Summary: Hermione and Draco sworn enemies. When Hermione suggests they play the Dare Game, Draco jumps at the chance to humiliate Hermione. But how far are they prepared to go?
1. Chapter 1

The Dare Game

Chapter 1

A.N. A new story, new and old characters, flirting arguments and maybe a little romance, what more do you need?

To begin the tale…

"Malfoy, you disgust me."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Malfoy asked scowling at the fuming brunette from his 6 foot 2 frame.

"Where do I start? You are a bigheaded, egotistical jerk who thinks he is God's gift to Women and takes advantage. Oh and you are a downright snobby, who cares about blood? At the end of the day who beats you in every test and class, Malfoy, who? Not another pureblood, but a lowly muggle born by the name of me. Plus you can't carry anything through."

"I may be a bigheaded jerk but at least I'm not a Goody two shoes know-it-all who thinks that the library is the place to be. As for blood of course its important."

"Is not!"

"Is so! Plus I can carry things through,"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

"Can not can not can not can not can not can not can not!" Hermione said fiercely folding her arms.

"Can so!"

"Prove it then." This took Draco completely off guard.

"What?" He asked losing his cool façade for a moment, letting confusion spread on his face, but he quickly recovered his stony mask of no emotions.

"Ever heard of dares?"

"Get to the point mudblood."

"Okay, lets play dares whoever chickens out has to do a forfeit of the other person's choice." Draco's eyes glinted thinking of all the things he could make Hermione do.

"Fine, lets do it."

"Okay I'm going first." Hermione said bossily and before Draco could protest she walked off, her wavy hair in the ponytail swinging. Draco stared after her and thought to himself, there is no way I can lose to that bucktoothed mudblood.

The next day as Hermione demurely ate breakfast an owl swooped in for Malfoy. It wasn't an owl he recognised, it was too small for one of his father's owls and seemed to have ADHD (Attention Deficiency Hyperactivity Disorder). He grabbed the piece of parchment and opened it. It read as follows

_Malfoy,_

_Your dare is to announce to the Hall, right now at this very moment that Gryffindor is the greatest house and why and how blood doesn't matter to you._

Draco looked in horror at the note; this was bad, very bad. Slowly he got up and stood on the bench that he had previously been sitting on. As if it were a tidal wave, row after row of people turned around to look at him. He had got the whole Hall's attention and now all he had to do was say it. He cleared his throat, even though he knew it was probably a tiny sound it sounded like a thunderclap to him.

"I have something to announce, I- I-. The thing is- Gryffindor is the best house because its equal respect to everyone and I love muggle borns." The whole Hall stared at a loss at Draco then suddenly everyone began to laugh. Draco tried to walk with composure out of the Hall but the laughter was ringing in his ears and he began to run. He turned back to see Hermione almost crying with laughter, bent double.

The last thought Draco had was, I'm going to get her back that know-it-all bitch!

A.N. What did you think of the first chapter. Should I carry on, tell me where I can improve and what you think.

By the way out of interest who is your favourite male actor in the Harry Potter films?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of the Dare Game

_**A.N. Wow, your response for the first chapter was absolutely amazing. It was the most amount of reviews I've ever had for one chapter. You guys rock! **_

_**I asked last chapter who was your favourite male actor in Harry Potter and we seem to have a lot of Tom Felton lovers here! (I'm one myself though I also think Daniel Radcliffe is pretty hot). See the end of page for my next completely random Harry Potter question.**_

**_By the way one of my beloved reviewers mentioned that the Harry Potter film didn't open in their country till the 25th. Out of curiosity, which country is that? I haven't seen the film yet and my friends have had mixed reactions._**

On With the Story…

Over the night Draco thought long and hard about how he was going to get Granger back. But it wasn't till the early hours of the morning did the perfect plan, or so he thought, enter his mind. Perfect he whispered to himself and without much further ado he went up to the owlery and wrote the letter that led to Hermione's doom.

Next morning Hermione waited with baited breath to see what her dare would be and as the owls swooped in she thought she was going to be sick. All of a sudden a ebony black owl swooped down in front of her. She grabbed the parchment and began to read, her eyes widened in horror at what was written and would have screamed if she didn't have any self-control. The note read as follows

Granger, 

_I know how much you love your books and classes, so this should be an interesting challenge particularly to see if you can carry it through. I want you for 1 whole day (yes Granger one full day) to do no work, don't attempt to go to the library, if a teacher asks you a question pretend you don't know and generally stop being a bookworm. Oh and give up the spew campaign in fact I want you to announce to the whole Hall how Spew was just a waste of time. _

_Break a leg or should I say break the school bookworm habit!_

_Malfoy_

Hermione gulped and stood up, much as Malfoy had done the day before and made a tiny noise.Like yesterday, everyone turned to face the person who was making an announcement. Hermione whispered something under her breath that no one could here. Malfoy in the Slytherin Table called out jeeringly.

"Can't hear you, Granger!" If looks could kill, Malfoy would be long gone but as it so happened they hadn't developed a spell for that yet. Taking a deep breath, Hermione went for it.

"Okay, as you know, for some time I've had a campaign to give house elves better treatment but from henceforth I've decided that the Society of Protection of Elfish Welfare is to be closed from now on." She sat down and turned a shade of red that rivelled even Ron. Seamus Finnigan tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to look at him.

"Finally Hermione, I thought you would never learn. Tch, and they call you smart, wait till I tell my mam bout this!" Hermione looked at Seamus and turned away a very disgruntled expression on her face. Harry and Ron both stared at her and feeling waspish she snapped at them.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing!" They chorused but neither of them could hide the grins on their faces from Hermione's announcement. Hermione to turned to get up and as she did said to them

"Face-bothered? I think not…"

The rest of the day was pure hell for Hermione with her being continually congratulated about giving up S.P.E.W. from everyone including the teachers and not being able to say the answer to every question that a teacher asked.

At the end of Transfiguration, which was first period, as Hermione was making her way out of the door, Professor Mcgongall called Hermione back.

"Hermione, can I speak to you for a moment?" Hermione turned around and made her way to the formidable desk where Professor McGongall sat.

"Yes, professor?" she asked wondering what on earth she had done.

"I was wondering if you were feeling alright today? It's just you didn't even attempt to answer a question today. Is it because of your decision to give up that spew thing you had?" Hermione gritted her teeth and said:

"I'm fine and its S.P.E.W not spew. It just wasn't working out and for me not answering questions I just didn't know the answers."

"You didn't know the answers? Miss Granger there must be something wrong…" Professor McGongall said, though there was a twinkle in her eye as it was said.

"I'm fine Professor, now if that's all…" Hermione said, turning to the door. But Professor McGongall interrupted her.

"No, there is something else. You asked me for a book a couple of weeks ago and I made sure that Madam Pince ordered it and I have been informed that it arrived today so if you want to check it out, before anyone else does, I would go the library now." Hermione looked as if her grandma had just died and she had missed the funeral.

"Sure." She said weakly and walked out of the classroom. She caught Harry and Ron up and said to both of them.

"Hey, could you two possibly go to the library for me and get this book out, its just I need to go and get something from the commonroom." She handed them the piece of parchment and they went their separate ways. About 10 minutes later they met up again and Harry said uncertainly to Hermione, not sure what her reaction would be

"Hermione, I'm really sorry, but someone has already checked it out." Hermione stared and then murmured.

"Malfoy is going to pay so bad…"

**A.N. Hey, Chapter 2, complete and ready for you guys to review. Tell me what you think, I'm not asking for a long review just enough.**

**By the way, I've just got back from seeing Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. It is definitely my favourite but I wouldn't recommend that you take really young children to it (very dark film). I loved it though!**

**So next Harry Potter trivia question:**

**Which is your favourite Harry Potter Book and why?**

**Remember R&R, not rest and relaxation but Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Dare Game Chapter 3 

_**A.N. Again, you guys amaze me, your reviews, are so supportive and give me such high praise that I feel I don't deserve. Thank you so much. **_

_**Last Chapter I asked which Harry Potter Book was people's favourite's and as a whole it seemed to be The Goblet of Fire and the Half Blood Prince and the Order of the Phoenix after that. It's funny because my favourite would probably be Prisoner of Azkaban which was hardly mentioned. Also books 1 and 2, no mention at all! I have another trivia question as well as usual at the bottom of the page.**_

On With the story… 

Hermione clenched her fists, she had to read that book, she could hear it calling to her. Like Ron was with food, Hermione was with books. She could invisage the crisp new pages, the smell of a new book and the crackling of books. She was walking down a corridor, her face getting redder in anger by the second when WHAM! Hermione smashed into the person who she was walking into. Not looking at the person she had walked into she said

"I'm so sorry, have I hurt you?" Then

"Well I wouldn't have hurt anything if you hadn't crashed into me, you stupid mudbood." Hermione's eyes flashed and Draco knew he was in for it now.

"Malfoy, you ignorant arsehole, if you too had looked where you were going and realised, that someone was right in front of you then you could have prevented what happened here. But because you are a stuck up pig and a git you didn't thus causing what happened here." Hermione said in top speed, almost as if she was reciting something she had memorised in class. Draco looked at her, confusion etched over his face.

"Oh forget it! Just remember Malfoy, it's my turn for a dare…" and with that ominous threat hanging in the air Hermione stalked off. Draco looked at the position where Hermione had just been and shivered at the pure evilness in such a short person.

The next morning with dread Draco looked for a owl containing his fate for the day. But it didn't come. Uncertainly he looked over to the Gryffindor table where he was met with hostile stares. Hermione stared coolly back at him and motioned to his plate. Where his plate had been only a second ago, there was now an envelope with his name inscribed on it. If Malfoy didn't hate Hermione so much he would have commented on the advance ness of the magic. Slowly he opened it. Inside was written

_Malfoy,_

_I can assure you after that "meeting" yesterday, your dare is much worse than I planned it to be. Today I dare you to _

_Wear a tutu for the whole day_

_Give 100 galleons to a charity (and I have contacts that will tell me if you have or not._

_Kiss Professor McGongall_

_Oooh and stick up for Gryffindor in Potions._

_Laters_

_Granger _

Malfoy looked at the parchment, then Hermione, then the parchment again in horror. He quickly scribbled on the parchment _There is no way I'm wearing a f tutu_ and sent it over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione picked it up and then laughed and wrote back _Language! But I think you are already wearing one…_ Malfoy received it then looked down at himself. To his utmost horror he was wearing a sparkly blue and white tutu and ballet shoes. He waved his wand in vain over himself to get rid of it, but every time he did something happened. His hair began to grow with ringlets, his nails grew evenly and suddenly had polish on them, the hair on his legs seemed to have vanished etc. Hermione chucked another note at him.

I thought the tutu would match your eyes…By the way did I not mention that every time you try and undo the charm I've placed that it makes you more like a girl every time?

Malfoy looked down and suddenly realised all the changes that had happened. "JESUS CHRIST!" He yelled, not caring that so many people were looking at him and generally sniggering, even Professor Snape snorted into his pumpkin juice when he saw what had happened to Malfoy. Malfoy ran from the Hall and hid in a corridor that concealed him from view. As people walked past he heard snippets of their conversations.

"I can't believe that I used to fancy him!" someone said

"I thought he was supposed to be the Slytherin Sex God!" another voice wailed. Draco grinned in spite of himself.

"You know seeing Malfoy wearing a tutu has got to be one of the funniest moments of my life,"

"And the tutu left nothing to the imagination. Though I wasn't too impressed with him um- manlihood…" Draco gritted his teeth. He walked out and saw who was talking. Ginny and Harry had both said the last two comments and as he approached them they continued.

"Well Ginny, I didn't exactly look, down there…" Harry said and then kissed Ginny. They both froze however when they saw a murderous Draco Malfoy in a tutu approaching them.

"Hey Maltutu." Harry said, laughing at the expression on Malfoy's face. Ginny and Harry both ran away grinning like a pair of two year olds.

Again Malfoy grit his teeth and thought to himself its going to be a long day.

The first lesson was Transfiguration and in recollection of part c in Hermione's dare he entered Transfiguration with a heavy heart. Throughout the whole lesson he seemed to be in a daze much to the Gryffindors amusement. At the end of the class Draco walked slowly up to the desk. Hermione waited outside the classroom, Colin Creevey's camera firmly in hand. Suddenly Draco kissed Professor McGongall on the cheek then fled from the classroom, not before Hermione had taken the picture. Professor McGongall turned crimson but carried on marking papers. Hermione sighed, today was just getting better and better for her.

The next class Potions. As usual as soon as the Gryffindors entered Snape began abusing them.

"Miss Granger seeing as you are a know-it-all can you tell me what would happen if I added silver and Veritaserum?" Hermione looked at him then said.

"If it was liquid silver a deadly poison would be formed, with no cure. Otherwise there would be no reaction."

"Correct. Now if I used it on a pureblood the effect would take almost 7 days, the most magic number, for them to die, the effects of a mud-muggle born is still uncertain. Granger, care to be a guinea pig?" Draco knew he had to stick up for Hermione.

"I don't think that's fair Professor," the whole class gasped, wondering of Draco Malfoy had gone insane.

"Malfoy, when did I ever say that it was fair?" Professor Snape said coolly.

_**A.N. A longer chapter, better or worse than the last? Tell me what you think and review. So I promised you another trivia question and here it is: **_

_**Trivia Question: Which Harry Potter character do you identify most with and why? **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter – The Dare Game**

**A.N. Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. I can't believe I've got over 100 reviews all ready!**

**Last chapter, I asked which character from the Harry Potter books you identified most with and why. The most popular person was Hermione Granger. Personally, she is the one I also identify with. I like homework and I like school and I am a walking talking dictionary/encyclopedia for my friends. After Hermione the most popular people were (in no particular order) Ron, Ginny and Luna.**

**Again there will be another trivia question at the end of chapter.**

For the rest of the day, Draco Malfoy was in a bad temper, which wasn't really a big surprise seeing as his entire male ego had been crushed. He sat down at dinner awkwardly (he still hadn't got the hang of the tutu thing) and he was glowering at Hermione. Hermione turning round to find him staring at her just laughed.

Draco P.O.V.

How dare she laugh? Oooh the mudblood is going to pay, that's for sure. I'm sure my hair will never be the same again, once it's comes uncurled. Granger looks hot though with curly hair. Uuughh did I just say that? That's wrong. But I can't deny it. Bad Malfoy…

Normal P.O.V.

That second there was a poof and Draco was back in his school uniform, every hair back in place. With a sigh of relief he began to eat his dinner and begin to think of how he could get Granger back.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione was laughing and talking to Ginny and Padma, Lavender was too busy trying to get Ron interested in her again, which just wasn't working. Laughing, she briefly thought of what her dare would be tomorrow, but dismissed it from her head. Sternly she told herself, don't worry about tomorrow because then you have no time for today. She stood up ready to leave and so did everyone else.

As they (Ron, Harry, Ginny, Padma, Lavender, Dean, Seamus and Neville) walked down the corridors to the Gryffindor common room, the topic of conversation changed to phobia's. They all went down in a line saying what phobia they had.

Ron: "Spider's,"

The reply to that was "Ron, scared of spiders, never!"

Harry: "Voldemort and Dementors," silence was greeted by this and the conversation hurriedly moved on.

Ginny: "Of losing the one I gave my heart to." There was a general awwww from the girls at this.

Padma: "Venomous snakes, I was nearly bitten by one once…" there was an intake of breath, and a pause seeing if she was going to elaborate, but she didn't so they moved on.

Lavender: "Ice." She said simply with no explanation, which left a few puzzled stares.

Dean: "Westham being knocked off the League Table." Jeers and catcalls were led by that, led by Harry, Hermione, Lavender and Seamus.

Seamus: "Lonliness." Again there was a pause.

Neville: "The Cruciatus curse." A few sympathetic nods went in Neville's direction and he got a few pats on the back, to show that they all understood.

Hermione: "Heights, that's why I've never played Quidditch." They all walked on, laughing and joking, unaware that someone had been listening in the shadows.

After making sure that everyone had gone around the corner, Draco Malfoy stepped out from the shadows and grinned. Now he knew exactly how to make Granger pay…

As usual at breakfast an owl swooped in, this time for Hermione. Hermione grabbed the letter trying not to give away how nervous she was at this dare.

_Mudblood,_

_ Your hopeless friends; Potty, Weasel and Weaselette all fly, but what about you? _

_I therefore dare you to ride on a broomstick in the Quidditch grounds and through one of the goal hoops._

_Now that won't be too hard will it? _

_I expect you to do it before 12 noon. _

_Malfoy._

Hermione's eyes widened, there was no way she could do it, but failure to do the dare resulted in something much worse. She had to do the dare, phobia or no phobia. She turned to face Ron and said as calmly as she could.

"Ron, can I borrow your broomstick?" Ron paused in his eating of 5 fried eggs at once.

"Why? Please don't say your going to clean the floors with it, for some spew thing…" Hermione looked at him, so much that he quailed under her McGongall stare.

"It's S.P.E.W Ron, how many times! I've got a dare from Malfoy which involves me, a broomstick and flying through one of the Quidditch goal posts." Ron and Harry both spat their pumpkin juice out at the same time.

"Hermione you do realise that involves heights, and very high heights at that?" Harry said looking concerned.

"I know, but I can't forfeit the dare, I'm just going to have to do it." Both of the boys still looked worried.

"You can have my broom if you really want it, but promise me to be careful." Ron said, looking at Hermione deeply, as if trying to see into her soul.

"I will." Hermione said then added, almost as if it was an afterthought "And I'm going to do it now, so no-one else will see." She got off and began to walk off and with identical expressions of horror Harry and Ron dashed after her.

"Hermione… you need to know how to use a broomstick, before you consider flying one." Harry said running alongside her.

"…yeah, listen, Hermione, to take off just push the ground with you foot…" Ron said

"…to stear just move the broomstick handle…"

"…lie low to become more streamlined, which makes you go faster and push the air with your feet as well…"

"And remember don't look down!" Harry and Ron both chorused. Hermione looked at them and smiled, it wasn't often that Harry and Ron fussed like old mother hen's but this was one of those times.

Ron summoned his broom for Hermione then taking a big breath gave it to her.

"Take care of it Hermione. A broom has feelings! Most of all take care of yourself…" Ron said. Hermione took a deep breath and got on the broom. Terror filled her heart as she began to move higher and higher till WHAM! Not realising that she wasn't outside she hit her head on the ceiling. For a second Hermione's eyes filled with tears and then they were gone.

Hermione P.O.V.

Terror, is filling me, god where is the door. Okay have located door. Oh crap, I'm outside. Have the Quidditch goal posts always been that high. C'mon girl, you can do this.

Don't look down, don't look down. Hey this is easier than it looks. Now how do you steer? Nearly there…

Normal P.O.V.

Somewhere below, someone screamed. Hermione immediately looked down and felt dizzy. She had lost all sensation and movement in her arms and her stomach was doing backflips over and over. She knew she was falling but she seemed to be frozen…

**A.N. Dun dun dun… This dare will carry on into the next chapter. Did you like it? Review!**

**By the way, someone asked me if any romance was going to happen between Draco and Hermione and the answer is yes, I just don't want to rush this story and build it up (I'm frequently getting complaints from my other stories of rushing them). Also someone asked if I had finished the story, absolutely not! In fact this is just the beginning!**

**Trivia Question: Okay, your best friends with person X from the Harry Potter books (you decide which character) and you need to buy them a Christmas present. What do you buy, for whom and why?**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A.N. Thank you for all your reviews, I'm overwhelmed, by how many nice things people are saying to me!

We had a lot of unusual answers to the trivia question in the page before. The most common one was giving Draco a pet dragon and Hermione a book (though one person said a book that contained everything you ever needed to know but it remained really thin, which I think is an excellent idea).

On with the story…

Time seemed to have stood still. Everyone in the quidditch pitch was looking up in horror but none of them seemed to be doing anything. Harry and Ron were opening and closing their mouths like goldfish when suddenly Harry stepped out and yelled the spell to stop her falling. Now, thanks to Harry she merely floated to the ground before falling in a heap on top of Draco Malfoy.

Draco didn't even realise Hermione was coming this way until the moment that she hit him. He crumpled in a heap, groaning from the weight that Hermione had put on him.

_Draco P.O.V. _

_At first it was all just a laugh, I mean seeing Granger grip to the broom for dear life and trying to steer a brromstick was priceless… But then it all went horribly wrong. _

_One minute she was just flying the next she was falling. _

_Her robes were billowing around her, making her look like a fallen angel. She was a blur, a blur that was heading to the ground at a breakneck speed. I didn't mean the dare to turn out like this, I just wanted to get Granger to face her fear, a laugh and a few pictures. I was transfixed, staring at where Granger was falling. _

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw Potter pull his wand out and perform a spell, that was the one that Dumbledore had used to save his neck in third year. Suddenly she was floating, like a feather in the wind. But then she was coming towards me and OUCH!_

Seconds later, the entire Gryffindor house was sprinting towards the place where Hermione had fallen. People were crowding around her, but it was plain to everyone that she was in severe shock. A voice from the crowd began to shout

"For gods sake! Let her have some air, and she isn't going to miraculously cure with all you people around her. Go away! She needs space and the Hospital Wing, now go before I deduct points from my house!" It was Katie Bell. Grumbling people dispersed, leaving Harry, Ron, Ginny and Katie.

"Thanks Katie," Ginny said then as an afterthought "You wouldn't really have deducted points from Gryffindor would you?"

"No, but those idiots don't need to know that…" Katie laughed for a second then pulled out her wand.

"Okay, Harry, you are probably the fastest runner here, run to the Hospital Wing and tell Madam Pomfrey what has happened, Ron and Ginny I want you two to help me levitate her." Harry sprinted off, in an instant and the levitation began. Draco, who everyone had ignored up till now said,

"What about me?" Katie, Ginny and Ron all turned to look at him.

"What about you, Malfoy?" Ron said coldly and then carried on levitating Hermione. They walked off leaving Draco Malfoy, lonely and forgotten in the Quidditch Pitch.

The next day when Draco managed to get back up to the castle he went to the Hospital Wing. Hermione was still in a severe condition and was asleep when Draco went to see her. He ignored the stares from Madam Pomfrey and sat down next to her bed.

"Granger I'm so sorry. I never met for this to happen. If I could take it back I would. When you were falling, I was stunned. You…you looked like an angel, an angel that no one could save. I don't know why but my opinion of you has changed. Changed to what, I don't know. Believe me Granger, I'm truly sorry… I don't even know your first name and yet I've caused you so much pain." Hermione, had been drowsing when Draco had comein, heard all of it, though couldn't really process it. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Draco Malfoy getting up and turning towards the door. She opened her mouth and with a dry mouth said.

"Wait!" Draco turned around and saw that Granger had woken up. He went back to his chair.

"All I want to know is how you knew about the heights thing?" Hermione said slowly yet clearly.

"I overheard you and your Gryffindor friends discussing your phobia's…" Hermione smiled for a second then sank back into her pillows.

"Malfoy… I'm going to get you back for this!" Draco smiled weakly and stood up again. "By the way Malfoy, me name is Hermione…"

A.N. End of another chapter, no dares I know but there will be one in the next chapter. Review!

Trivia Question: Which subject at Hogwarts would you want to take?

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

**A.N. I can't believe how many reviews I've got, 190! That's incredible, all you who have reviewed are the best I love you all! **

**In answer to the trivia question in chapter 5, the favourites were as follows: Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts. **

**I personally would love to do Charms, I just think there is such a variety of things that you can be taught from colour changing charms to making I don't know frogs sing! I also wouldn't mind doing Potions because I think it would be really interesting (though I would spend most of the time being terrified of Professor Snape, lol!)**

**So anyway enough with me dribbling on when no-one is actually going to read this. So…**

On with the story!

After a week in the Hospital Wing Hermione was released, to jubilation from the Gryffindor tower (not only was she popular in Gryffindor, the house points for Gryffindor had dramatically slowed down since she had been away).

"Hermione are you sure your okay?" Ron asked for the hundredth time.

"I'm fine, honestly Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have let me out of the hospital wing if I wasn't fine. Now I'm going for a walk…" Ron made a motion as if he was going to come with her and she added firmly "alone…" She didn't know why she wanted to walk to go on her own but for an explicable reason that she couldn't explain, she did.

Outside Hermione took a deep breath of the fresh outside breeze and walked almost aimlessly towards the Great Lake. Stone benches were located round the lake, almost always under a tree of some kind. When she reached one she sat down and looked at the water in front of her. It was calming, just watching the water, which was completely still apart from the occasional ripple indicating there was something beneath the water.

From far away Draco Malfoy spied a lone person sitting on a bench by the Lake. He couldn't see who it was from his distance but he decided to go and investigate. When he saw whom it was he stood still. Should he go over, was a thought running round and round his head. Not looking where he was going he tripped over a stone in front of him and landed flat on his face. Hermione heard this and looked up.

"Malfoy?" her voice said and she walked over to where Draco was lying. She laughed and offered her hand. Taking it he got up.

"Thanks…" he said, amusement playing in the very back of his mind. In his head he was thinking, oh shit, I bet she thinks I'm a big clumsy oaf, hang on she hangs with two permanent ones, okay impress her Draco, you can do it!

He snapped back to reality to find Hermione waving a hand in front of his face,

"Anyone there?" she said laughing at the expression on his face. He smiled, not his usual smirk but a genuine smile and entwined his fingers with hers. The atmosphere around the two of them had gone unbearably still. Hermione looked at Draco and murmured to herself

"Let lips do what hands do…" Draco looked down at her quizzically she smiled and said "Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, one of the greatest muggle playwrights of all time…" Draco looked at her and smiled, only Hermione at a moment like this could be thinking of books.

"Well lips do what our hands are doing!" and without further ado kissed Hermione square on the lips. Tingles ran all over Hermione's body and it just felt right. After what seemed like an eternity, though a very nice eternity at that they both broke off. Then realization of what had just happened hit them.

"Dear god…" Hermione said and turned to walk away up to the castle. Though not before giving a scroll of parchment to Draco. Thinking it would be best just to leave Hermione be for a while Draco made no attempt to go after Hermione. Instead he unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_Okay I have thought long and hard about what your dare should be in return. So believe me this is one that will have me in stitches for weeks. _

_I want you to go into your dormitory right now (move it, you can read and walk) and on your bed there is a muggle wizard outfit, for the next 3 days you are going to be wearing that, with or without your help of putting them on. For the four days after that you are going to be wearing a full Spanish dancers uniforn, the swishy skirt, the earrings, the full package, and hey who knows what might happen when a wind is about. Also I want you to go and sit on the Hufflepuff table for this time, and make friends with someone you have never spoken to before._

_Finally, there is an added surprise that will happen to you, but I can't give anything away._

_Hermione _

Draco gave wry smile at the parchment, you've got to love Hermione….

Meanwhile Hermione was walking dazedly and mechanically back to Gryffindor Tower. The scene where she and Draco, no Malfoy had kissed was playing over and over in her mind. However much she wanted to be repulsed and get it off her mind she couldn't, and she was smiling at the memory.

When she walked back into the common room Ron and Harry jumped up.

"Hermione!" She smiled and let them escort her back to the sofa that they had managed to get before anyone else. For a while all three just sat there, Ron and Harry on either side of Hermione. The effects of the fire, comfy sofa and the dizzying reality of liking Draco Malfoy was too much for Hermione and a couple of minutes later she fell asleep on Ron's shoulder.

If Hermione had been awake she would have seen Ron flush red and then trying to be nonchalant he put his arm aroumd her, which caused Hermione to snuggle into him even more.

A.N. Oooh I liked this chapter! So many conflicting issues and we get some Draco/Hermione action. I might work Ron into it to get a triangle, thoughts please!

**Trivia Question: Which shop at Hogsmeade would be the one you visited all the time? **

**Remember to comment and REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A.N. Thank you for all your reviews, you all rock!**

**With regards to the trivia question, many of you said that we didn't know many shops in Hogsmeade. I've made a list of all the ones I could think of, if your interested:**

**Madame Malkin's Dress Robes for all occasions (mentioned in the 4th Harry Potter book)**

**Honeydukes**

**Zonko's**

**Soon to be Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes**

**Hogs Head**

**Madam Rosmerta's**

**The most popular ones to go to were Honeydukes, Zonko's and Madam Rosmerta's. **

**Anyway on with the story!**

When Hermione wokeup the next morning, she was completely confused, what was she doing in Gryffindor Common Room, lying on one of the sofa's, being held by…

"RON!" Hermione leapt up in horror. Ron woke up blurrily,

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Ron said very sleepily, Hermione jumped up and ran to her dormitory to the safe and sound normal world of where you don't kiss your enemy and sleep with your best friend.

When Hermione opened the door she was greeted by Lavender and Parvati both who ran over to Hermione and began talking at once

"Hermione where were you last night? Were you with a boy? Oooh you naughty girl did you use protection?" Hermione stared at them and then laughed, though it was slightly nervously.

"Your joking right, I just fell asleep in the common room, no big deal really…" Lavender and Parvati both sighed and then went back to their primping and pampering. Though she and Ron hadn't actually done anything Hermione felt intensely guilty, especially as she knew that Lavender had a little infatuation with him… and Draco well there was Malfoy to think about as well.

After having a shower and getting dressed she headed down to breakfast, when she remembered Draco's dare and for the first time that day she smiled. She entered the Great Hall and began to laugh. Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Hufflepuff table looking intensely embarrassed wearing a deep purple polyester cloak with large gold stars all over it and an insane top hat that was a deep red with silver stars. There were catcalls from the Gryffindors at Draco Malfoy's new "look" and as Hermione took her seat someone shouted from the Gryffindor table

"Oi Malfoy! Those colours suit you so much, I do believe you've found your perfect look!" The whole Gryffindor table burst into laughter and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw joined in. Malfoy looked like he wished he could just disappear from the face of the earth, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice in his ear.

"Cheer up Malfoy, it could be worse and remember to make friends with a Hufflepuff!" He looked round, looking for the brunette that haunted his dreams but to his bewilderment she was sitting at the Gryffindor table laughing at some joke Finnigan and Thomas had made. He didn't know how she had done it but he allowed himself to smile however ungracious it was. There was a giggly first year sitting on his left that Draco instantly want to move. On his other side was a girl who looked about his age.

"Hi I'm Draco Malfoy," He proffered his hand but the girl didn't shake it.

"I know who you are, I don't think there isn't anyone in this school who doesn't." the girl said her eyes flashing slightly. Draco gulped, weren't Hufflepuff's supposed the nice gentle house? He laughed slightly and then said

"I will take that as a compliment. So what is your name?" The girl looked at him again dislike and distrust etched all over her face.

"Lucy Richardson…" As Lucy took a sip from her pumpkin juice and began to spread her toast with butter Draco looked at her. She wasn't good looking but she wasn't bad looking. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was slightly wavy and blue-grey eyes. No spots marred her complexion but she had shadows under eyes.

Lucy could feel his eyes on hers and then curiosity overcame her. She could almost hear her mother's face, curiosity killed the cat and you're very close to being that cat!

"Why are you in a muggle's representation of a wizards outfit?" she asked. Draco looked up and smiled very briefly.

"It's a long story…"

"We've got the rest of breakfast for you to tell me." Lucy said, not in a suggestive way just merely curious.

"Well you see, do you know who Hermione Granger is?"

"Who doesn't?" Lucy said with slight sarcasm.

"Well then you probably know that me and her to say the mildest don't get on at all well. One day we set up the Dare Game, basically one person sets a dare for one day the other person has to carry it out if the fail then they have to pay the forfeit and the forfeit isn't pleasant." Lucy grinned when hearing this

"Is that why you two have been doing ridiculous things over the past, however long it has been going on?"

"Yes. And my dare as payback for the dare I gave her, you know the one on the brrom, which I sincerely regret, is to dress up in this, come and make a new friend and then I get a new outfit to wear on another day." Lucy laughed and then said

"So am I your target friend?" she said challenging him.

"Yeah pretty much." They both laughed and then got on with breakfast.

Hermione who had been watching from the Gryffindor table (she had located herself so she could watch without causing suspicion), felt very strange watching it. Whenever the two of them looked at each other she felt a sharp tug in her stomach, and though she didn't want to admit it she was jealous. Abruptly when she realised what the feeling was she stood up and walked away from the Gryffindor table, ignoring people staring after her.

For some reason she didn't want to go to class today, she just wanted to get away from everything and everyone. Her mind went over the castle and she dismissed all the places she could go. She wanted to be outside, somewhere were no-one could find her easily and the Forbidden Forest was out of the question. Eventually she found the answer. Way in the middle of the grounds was a place she and Ginny had found last year. All around the spot were trees and the Great Lake was nearby soothing you with the gentle rippling water. Best of all no one could see you if they looked because the foliage from the trees was so thick.

Hermione knew she had to move quickly, because there would be someone who saw her if she went after breakfast ended. Not quite running and not walking she hurried away into the grounds.

As soon as Hermione reached the spot she knew she had made the right choice. So many questions were running through her head and whatifs that she actually felt dizzy. Sitting down she just sat there for a couple of minutes not doing anything and just letting the peace of the area wash over her.

Then she began to think, and there was so much to think about, though it all evolved around one person, the person of a name Draco Malfoy. Why couldn't the world be without Pride and Prejudice, why were there always boundaries on what you did, as Rosseau, a French man, once said

"Man is born free but everywhere he is bound in chains."

That was how Hermione felt like, deep within her she wanted to be with Draco Malfoy but so many things were preventing her, the blood lines, the sheer pressure of going out with him, the abuse from her fellow Gryffindor's she would get and did not want to get. Sternly she said to herself if you want to be with Draco Malfoy then just be with him. But love is never that clear cut and there was such a lot going against them.

With these puzzling thoughts Hermione Granger fell asleep, her head tilted on one shoulder as several people in the school were looking everywhere for her…

A.N. End of another chapter! This one is quite different to my other ones I think, and is probably one of my favourites to write and I hope you think the same.

**Remember to Review!**

**Trivia Question: Whom in the Harry Potter books would you send a Valentine to, what would it be and what would the note or whatever say? **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A.N. I must be the worst author in the world! I haven't updated in months, leaving all of you in the lurch. Well after a considerable length of time I give you Chapter 8!**

_**And so the story continues….**_

When Hermione woke up there were two eyes staring at her, big grey eyes that were looking at her with such intensity she couldn't move away. Blurrily she rubbed her eyes and made out the rest of the face, Malfoy. Trying to disguise her panic about being found, he said as calmly as possible.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy grinned

"Trying to find you!" Hermione who was still on the processes of waking up said

"Why?" Draco looked at her, taken aback by this question.

"Why? You walked out of the Great Hall, in front of everyone, then vanish, poof! You skip class, missing all of your favourite subjects and homework and instead come out here to sleep, you don't have a clue how worried I have been…" Draco said, annoyance and impatience creeping into his voice, which fired Hermione up.

"Why does anything I do concern you, Malfoy? You don't own me afterall, I'm not some pet that you've lost!"

"Damn it Hermione, why do you always have to be this difficult?" Draco yelled

"I'm being difficult, what about you? Take a look in the mirror before saying things, it would make you less of a hypocrite!" Hermione too was yelling and her face was becoming flushed. There was a lot of tension in the air that slowly changed to something else, something quite the opposite of hate. Slowly the looked at each other and then they kissed, softly at first, but then when both realised they both were consenting, more and more urgent, as they channelled their anger from the argument to the kiss.

When it was finally over Hermione, looked at him, not sure what to say. Draco stared at her, as if trying to memorise every feature of her face. Hermione began muttering under her breath

"Aluminium, Calcium…." Draco looked at her incredulously

"You're reciting the periodic table?" Hermione grinned wryly

"It helps me to calm down" she said as an explanation, then she slowly got up, a mischievous glint in her eye. Draco looked at her, wondering what she was doing

"Come get me Draco!" and Hermione was off, running like the wind between the trees, and when Draco worked out what was going on, he began running too. Two free spirits, running and shrieking around the Hogwarts Grounds, each trying to distance themselves from each other but at the same time, wanting to be closer and closer.

Finally Draco caught up with her, and wrestled her to the ground. He was looking down at her, this time with a glint in his eye and then bent into kiss her once again. Joyously they both responded and it was a couple of hours later before they returned to the castle, in different directions.

When Hermione got back to Gryffindor Tower she was immediately accosted by Harry and Ron, both saying stuff at once.

"Hermione where were you…………we were worried sick………..who's going to help me with the homework tonight? ……………….Talk about leaving us in the lurch!"

Hermione laughed, feeling carefree and happy

"I just needed to clear my head that's all, everyone can have off days you know." Ginny who was listening in on the conversation, looked hard at Hermione, surely if you were clearing your head, it wouldn't have half the trees of Hogwarts in her hair, or would her uniform be slightly rumpled. Being Ginny Weasley, and being an expert on relationships, she conclusively put 2 and 2 together and made 4. Hermione Granger had got herself a man.

After Harry and Ron had stopped fussing over her like mother hens, Ginny beckoned Hermione over to where she was sitting and in a low voice asked

"So who is the guy?" Hermione looked taken aback and then said in a voice that slightly wobbled

"Guy? What guy?" Ginny laughed, she knew Hermione would deny it at first.

"The guy you've been making out with all this afternoon." Hermione flushed and looked at Ginny.

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Only to me don't worry my idiot brother and idiotic boyfriend don't have a clue! So who is it?" Hermione looked at her and then laughed

"I can't tell you Ginny, I'm not being funny but I can't"

"Why is he a Slytherin?" Ginny joked and then looked at Hermione's face and gasped "Hermione, you're going out with a Slytherin?"

**A.N. So end of Chapter 8 and finally some Dramione action! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and supported me, you are all fantastic and the Valentine messages were amazing!**

**Trivia Question: You're going on your summer holiday with your dream Harry Potter character, where do you go and what do you do on holiday (keep it clean people!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

**A.N. I have decided to make a resolution, even though it's august. My chapters need to be longer; from now on I am going to aim for 1000 words per chapter excluding my author's notes. Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far in this story, I'm overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I got!**

**Anyway enough of me dribbling on!**

Hermione stared at Ginny for a couple of seconds unsure of what to do or say. Ginny's face was a picture of shock, intrigue and horror. She got up and began to drag Hermione out of the common room. At this sudden movement against her own will, Hermione yelped and said

"Ginny! What are you doing!" People turned to look and Ron made a move towards Hermione but Ginny just dismissed them all by saying

"Hermione, don't you remember, you've got to help me revise for tomorrow's Charm's test, which I'm going to fail without you?" This was said in complete and utter sweetness and innocence but she was glaring at Hermione to play along.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot Ginny." Hermione had realised what Ginny was doing and with that, they walked out of the common room. When they had left someone in Ginny's class murmured

"There is a Charms test? Why didn't I know about this?" This caused a riot as every person in Ginny's class surged to get their Charms books out of their bag.

Unaware of this riot she had created, Ginny led Hermione to the Room of Requirement where Hermione and her could talk. When they got in they were presented with a dingy room with a table two chairs and a naked light bulb hanging above, which as Hermione realised was like a questioning room in bad muggle movies. As soon as the door was locked, Ginny turned on Hermione.

"Hermione Amelia Granger! What are you thinking, people in Slytherin are plain evil, evil do you here me?" Hermione looking slightly terrified and oddly reminded of Mrs Weasley sat down on one of the chairs. Hermione paused, so she could gather her thoughts (a useful trick she had learnt whilst watching an interview with a celebrity when she was at her house; to pause after the question is asked so you don't blurt out the first thing that comes to your mind).

"Harry nearly went in Slytherin and look how good he is…" She said weakly after a while. Ginny however had worked herself up into a towering rage.

"But he wasn't put in Slytherin was he! For heavens sake, you can't trust any of them, look at the pain they've caused you over the years. " Ginny also sat down on a chair and winced as the plastic buckled slightly (not implying Ginny was heavy just that the chair was really rickety and weak.) Hermione thought about this, wasn't this the very same thing she had thought about with Draco?

"I know, but he's changed, at least to me." Ginny turned puce at this remark

"Who is he? He is lying and manipulating you Hermione, just wants something from you, the only time they are ever nice is when they want something. You're supposed to be the clever one Hermione and you've just made the biggest mistake of your entire life!" Hermione was also getting angry by now.

"Do you not think I hadn't thought about that? I've been worrying about it for weeks!" Ginny's eyes widened and Hermione realised the mistake she had made.

"You've liked him for weeks! For goodness sakes Hermione. Now who is he?" Ginny yelled. Hermione who was edging away from the volatility of Ginny's temper replied tartly.

"Goodness as Mae West said has nothing to do with it." Ginny looked at her fury on her face.

"So his name is Mae West then, I'm going to tear him and you apart!" Hermione laughed and said

"Mae West was a muggle actress. If you really want to know its Draco." Ginny stopped her ranting and raving and just looked at Hermione, rendered speechless from this news. For a while no one said anything until Hermione said rather timidly

"Let me explain, Ginny…" Ginny turned on her, her eyes full of ice.

"What's there to explain Hermione, you've fallen in love with the enemy, someone that has treated you like shit for years and who is probably only going out with you to get information on Harry!" With contempt in her eyes, Ginny stood up ready to go. Hermione stayed where she was and said with anger in her voice

"Can you stop over reacting, you're being histrionic and hysterical over something that is none of your business!"

"None of my business Hermione, you're one of my friends and I don't want to see you get hurt." With that Ginny turned and walked out of the door without a backwards glance.

Hermione remained sitting there for a while. Then eventually she got up and walked out of the door. She wandered aimlessly around the school, with no sense of direction, ignoring curious stares from the portraits when she suddenly bumped into someone. Looking at whom she had hit, she saw Draco and she burst into tears on his shoulder.

Draco who had been walking around trying to find Hermione anyway, was surprised when they suddenly collided and was confused when she began to cry on his shoulder. Patting her awkwardly for a while, he decided they needed to get out of a main corridor where people could see them and gave her a fireman's lift on his shoulder. Hermione squealed and began to hit him, rather uselessly on the shoulder, but Draco kept walking till they reached the portrait of a woman with a snake wrapped around her shoulders and ankles. Muttering shortly

"Eden." They were allowed admittance through the portrait. Inside was a sumptuous and elegant sitting room, entirely decorated in green and black. After putting Hermione down on a diamond-patterned sofa (diamond shapes in green and black) he asked her gently.

"What's wrong Hermione?" She looked at him and said quietly.

"Ginny knows." Draco looked at her and decided to play the naïve card.

"Knows what?" Hermione threw her arms in the air with frustration.

"About you and me." She said. Draco looked at her once again and said amiably.

"What about you and me?" Hermione scowled at him but replied slightly unsteadily.

"That we have feelings for each other." Draco began to understand what was going on and knowing the explosive redhead's temper, it was no wonder Hermione was crying.

"Well she would have found out sooner or later."

"Yeah but she hates it, she said you were using me to get near Harry and lots of terrible things." Hermione cried, her voice wobbling, revealing she was close to tears again. Draco thought for a while and then said

"If she doesn't respect and understand that it is your decision she isn't a true friend. She would know that you would have analysed and analysed the situation and made sure nothing like that would happen. That is if she really is a true friend…" Hermione looked at him and was about to reply when the portrait door began to open….

**A.N. So who do you think is coming through the door? I love leaving you guys on cliffhangers! By the way I managed 1,144 words excluding the authors notes at beginning and end, I'm impressed!**

**Trivia Question: If you were a magical animal/creature/being what would you be and why? Witch and wizard excluded of course! **

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A.N. I'm overwhelmed by all the reviews, thank you so much. There was some brilliant responses to the question I posed last chapter but the best was from "**katiemarie x3" and the animal she wanted to be was "i'd want to be a patronus. your totally blissful thought and you make that person relive that thought. it also saves people from one of the lowest scum of the earth". **I thought that was a cool and original idea, the most popular creatures were Veela's (which I don't really understand but nevermind!) and phoenixes which I would love to be.

On with the story and enough of my drabbling!

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, Hermione not really understanding what was going on and Draco who knew exactly who was going to be coming through the door, got up and began to drag Hermione with him.

"What's going on?" Hermione protested, but complying and going along with it anyway. Draco led himself and Hermione to a little alcove, where no one would know they were there but they had full view of the room. Urgently he clapped a hand over Hermione's mouth and whispered fiercely

"Hermione, you're going to have to shut up and be quiet, you don't want to get messed up with these people, do you understand and whatever you hear about me it's all false, do you understand? Just nod or shake your head." Hermione nodded, her eyes widening though at the possibilities of what she was going to hear. Was Draco involved in an amateur theatre group? Was he in fact a die-hard Gobstones Club member? Or was it something more sinister?

The door opened wider and ten figures came in, all dressed head to toe in black. Their faces had an obscuring charm on them, so anyone who walked past them wouldn't be able to realise who they were. Hermione realised all of this in a matter of seconds and knew suddenly whatever was going to happen in this meeting, it had nothing what so ever to do with Gobstones. One figure, male by the look of his build and a tumble of black hair stood up. In fact it looked a lot like Harry from the back but when he spoke, it wasn't full of laughter like Harry's, it was a cold sneering voice. He rapped the side of a podium that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"This meeting will come to order!" He said and everyone who had been chatting fell silent until someone put their hand up.

"What is it Parkinson?" The boy who was obviously the ringleader asked, looking slightly bored. Pansy (Hermione had identified her surname) flushed slightly and said in a whinging and nasal tone.

"Shouldn't we wait for Drakey to come, after all he is the leader in our plan, unlike you Zambini…" Blaise (another person Hermione had now identified from hearing his surname) stared coldly at Pansy till she turned away

"Draco wasn't invited to this meeting because this meeting involves Draco whom I do say has crap taste in women if he chooses you Pug faced Parkinson." Pansy gasped and even though Hermione couldn't see her face clearly, she could guess her eyes were filling up with tears, though when she spoke again her voice was steady.

"Have you got no comebacks you have to use an unimaginative Gryffindor one?"

"I've got plenty of comebacks Pansy but lets just say I don't spend my time thinking ones up for you. Anyway it's safe to remove the Concealment Charms now we are here." With that every single person below where Hermione and Draco were crouching pulled out their wands and all their identities were revealed. Hermione tried to gasp but Draco's hand was still firmly over her mouth. Down below was all the scum of Slytherin, the oh so pure bloodlines that were in that house. Pansy began to speak again, this time with a sardonic smile on her lips.

"That's right Blaise, you spend the whole day thinking about the Weasley girl…" Fury flashed in Blaise's eyes but he composed himself and said quietly but with menace in his voice

"Let's just get down to business. Now it's come to my attention that Draco, the supposed leader of this group dedicated to the Dark Lord, has declined in his duties over the past few weeks and put himself forward to public ridicule that links both him and that Mudblood. So we are here tonight to discuss two things. First of all whether he's fit to carry on as leader and two what is the connection between him and mudblood Granger." Pansy looked very miffed at the possibility of something going on between her beloved Drakey poo and in her words "that disgusting mutant rat that manages to look like a human occasionally."

Theodore Nott who had been casually standing in the corner of the room spoke up in a crystal clear voice.

"Our mission is clear, with or without Draco, we must complete the task the Dark Lord has set us. The fact that Draco might want to break away just proves how weak and worthless he is. He is not worthy of the honour the Dark Lord gives him. In fact he knows to much, he might become a traitor." There was a silence then Blaise spoke up, a little lost for words at this.

"And what do you suppose we do Nott?" Condescendingly Theodore Nott looked at him

"We kill him of course." There was an almost electric silence at this and Hermione could feel Draco's grip around her tighten then someone whom Hermione had never had much contact with but knew by face and name as Angela Curtis spoke up if slightly shakily.

"I say Theodore isn't that a bit excessive and it could ruin all our plans." Pansy looked at her and then said bitchily.

"Excuse me, Miss-I-have-a-thumping-great-crush-on-Draco I'm his girlfriend and I should be playing the concerned part of the girlfriend. So yeah Nott isn't it a bit excessive and it could ruin the plans?" Angela looked at her and responded in a patronising tone

"Pansy, honey, when you use big words, make sure you know what they mean…" Hastily seeing as there was going to be a fight between the two girls Theodore spoke again.

"I've thought of that which is why we won't kill him, Potty will."

"Potty?" Pansy asked stupidly and Theodore scowled at her

"Harry Potter, you dolt! I say we Imperius him then get him to kill Malfoy, that way we don't get in any trouble and the girls get to buy new outfits for the funeral which I'm sure they will like. Pumpkin juice anyone?" At this he conjured a full jug of it out of the air. Blaise who was stunned by the callous side of Nott, whom he had always regarded as a sort of imbecile spoke up

"One tiny problem. He's surrounded by his little worshipers all the time, round the clock."

"Thought of that! Polyjuice potion, we disguise ourselves as Weasel and Mudblood, Pansy I thought you could be Granger and then do it." Pansy squealed and began to recite, to which everyone joined in as hearing it so many times before

"Hermione Granger, is an insult to all the good looking girls out there. She is degrading has no sense of feminity and looks like something dragged out of a hedge backwards."

Angela spoke again.

"I like the idea Ted but it's to risky anyway, just because he hasn't called meetings and seems of key over the past couple of weeks or whatever we're going to kill him? That doesn't make sense and should the next time you get detention Ted should I kill you because you are openly flouting the rules? Give him one more chance and after that see what happens." Everyone murmured in agreement and Blaise rapped the podium again

"Everyone in agreement with Angela's proposal say I!" Everyone apart from Theodore (who was glowering at being called Ted) said very heartily

"I!"

"That's settled then now moving onto him and Granger, they've both been doing very strage things over the past couple of weeks, which seem linked, one of them does one thing then the other does another. It doesn't make sense and it's casting a clout over the Slytherin name. I suggest we intercept his mail and hers and Pansy I want you to dog every move he makes. Angela seeing as no one apart from us really knows you I want you to dog her. Then we will know what is actually going on. Now we've got that settled, lets go back to the common room before that mangy cat Mrs Norris finds us."

Everyone departed in their two's or three's and presently the only people left in the room were Hermione and Draco. They got down from their hiding positions and Hermione turned to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, you've got some explaining to do…"

Draco sighed and looked at her, thinking that this really wasn't the way he wanted Hermione to find out and simply said

"Oh boy…"

**A.N. Slightly different chapter once again, I've decided to go dark and evil (cue that evil laughter that is found in sitcoms). Tell me what you think, drop me a line or two, it can even be one word, as long as I get a review, I don't mind! By the way I'm going to Madrid and Canada over the next couple of weeks, so won't be able to update, sorry!  
**

Question: JK Rowling has developed the main characters in the books significantly but there are a few that not much is known about them (for example Blaise Zambini, Romilda Vane etc.) so my question is pick one of these background characters and put something random about them for example

_**Colin Creevey: A devout reader of Witch Weekly**_

_**Something random like that! Or containing past information to do with Voldemort, the possibilities are endless! **_

_**I know it wasn't really a question, but it's a point of interest!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12**

**A.N. So I've had a lot of time off and I've had reviewers imploring me to write more. So whilst I'm on half term (English people will understand) I thought I would write the next chapter just for you guys.**

**Great responses to last chapter's question, you guys make me laugh!**

**On with the story…**

Hermione got away from Draco and crossed her arms angrily.

"Explain Draco! I'm waiting, is this what your involved in when you aren't in lessons? To think I thought you were a Gobstones player…" All of a sudden Hermione couldn't speak, all she could do was mouth the words aimlessly, a look of fury flashed over her face as she realised what Draco had done to her, placed a silencing charm on her just to get her to shut up.

"Good grief, Hermione, do you ever shut up!" He yelled when she had stopped mouthing things and was looking at him mutinously.

"Hear me out okay? Yes I am the leader of that organisation and yes it does seem like they've turned against me and are going to possess your friend with a dangerous curse but let me explain! I may be the leader of that group but I'm also Dumbledore's secret agent. I may not be a Dumbledore's boy through and through like your pure hearted friend Potter but I'm enough of Dumbledore's boy to know that evil shouldn't rule the world and that it should be eradicated. So I presided over those gatherings, collecting information like who was going to attack who and what mutiny they were feeling at any moment. Therefore Dumbledore could protect his precious school and I get to have some point to my life apart from you that is."

Hermione looked at him and saw the truth so to speak shining out of his face and with the genuinity he had said all of that. However to make sure she reached out to Draco's mind.

Images began to flash in her brain, images she had never experienced. A 6 year old boy crying bitterly after falling out of a tree, a lot of yelling at this boy, as he grew up the shell he started to create, then meetings going to discuss the plans, the desperation on his face, meeting Dumbledore and then something different an image of her, encircled in light. Abruptly the images stopped and Draco looked at her

"Satisfied I'm telling the truth?" Hermione nodded, as she was still unable to speak.

"So you're not going to scream if I take the charm off?" Once again she nodded to confirm that she wasn't going to scream. As soon as the charm was taken off Hermione spoke.

"Draco, I believe you." She said simply and then walked out of the room and left.

The next day in school it seemed to Draco like Hermione was avoiding him. Whenever he thought he caught a glimpse of her hair or face in the corridor's it vanished leaving Draco feeling particularly unsettled. In lessons she was focusing more than usual, intent only on her work and the teacher but for once in her life she didn't put her hand up to answer the questions just wrote everything down on notes.

After a week of this, Draco had had enough.

"Professor Flitwick, can I go to the hospital wing? I'm not feeling well sir." Draco weedled and coaxed his charms teacher.

"If you must Draco, but I expect you to have caught up by tomorrow." Draco walked out of the classroom, a wide grin on his face and saluted Professor Flitwick and said blithely to the class

"Yes sir!" Hermione looked up from her notes briefly to wonder where Draco was really going but all that happened when thinking about him was an ache around her heart so once again she ploughed on into her work.

Just before the end of the lesson a terrified looking first year came into the classroom with a note.

"I have a note for Miss Hermione Granger?" Hermione looked up at the first year who was shaking in their slightly too big school uniform.

"I'm here, can I have the note please?" As soon as the parchment touched Hermione's hands the first year fled obviously terrified of a class whom were nearly all double the height of him apart from Professor Flitwick who liked to describe himself as "slightly vertically challenged". Unfolding the note, aware that everyone's eyes were on her she read

_Miss Granger,_

_ I need to discuss the last piece of homework you handed in to me. Meet me in the Transfiguration classroom at 13.00._

_Professor McGongall._

Frowning, she had thought she had defined the way splinching from the body in human transfiguration could be resolved correctly but decided to go to see where she obviously went wrong. Come 1 o'clock when everyone in the Great Hall was having lunch, she left Harry, Ron and Ginny (Harry and Ginny were too preoccupied to notice that she had gone anyway) she made her way to the Transfiguration classroom. If she had looked up to where the teacher's table was however she might have noticed that Professor McGongall was tucking into a substantial amount of Shepard's pie.

When Hermione opened the door, the classroom seemed very still, too still. Nervously she called out

"Professor? Are you here?" She moved into the middle of the room and suddenly someone came up behind her.

"Sorry, I might have given the first year the wrong note." Hermione spun round and found herself face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy himself. She tried to move so to leave the classroom but discovered that Draco was pulling her to him, determined not to let her go.

"Why have you been ignoring me the past week Hermione?" Hermione suddenly looked flustered and muttered

"I haven't, don't know what you are talking about." Draco's eyed darkened with anger and he had to control himself to keep himself in a safe state of mind.

"Bullshit. Every time I look at you, you turn away, you're immersed in work in lessons, my owls returned unopened and there is the little matter that you run away from me in the corridor's. Hermione, what's going on?" By the end there was a note of frustration in his voice and reluctantly Hermione turned to look at him fully.

"You didn't seem to mind before when you didn't see me." She replied coolly. Draco's muscle in his jaw began to twitch.

"That's because, that was before and not now Hermione!" he yelled finally losing all control of his anger. Hermione who up until then and been mildly pissed off turned up her tonsils to scream at him as well.

"It may have been before Malfoy, but without the past we have no future."

"If we are going to go into crap Chinese fortune cookie sayings I could say don't judge the future by the choice you made yesterday…"

"This isn't the point!" Hermione yelled her face reddening with anger.

"Oh yeah, and what is?" Draco yelled back.

"The point is Mr Draco Florian Malfoy, I might have fallen in love with you and I can't fall in love with you. You are the Slytherin King, the hater of Gryffindor. You hate everything I stand for and that's why I tried to avoid you because I needed to get over you!" Draco suddenly stopped in his anger and looked at her, there she was slightly tearstained, red faced her hair frizzing slightly because of the rain earlier on today and he thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Once again he silenced her, but not with a charm this time but with a kiss. Some might call it a doomed kiss, that it was a love that should never happen, others might say it was time for a new generation to be made where love overcomes hate. When they finally finished kissing Draco looked at her.

"Why did you ever think I didn't love you?"

**A.N. Another cliffhanger! So thoughts, responses, I will come back to the Death Eater issue and the dares never fear! **

**In fact the tenth person who reviews this chapter will get the exclusive storyline that is going to come up in later chapters, so get reviewing!**

**Next question!**

**It's the Hallowe'en Party at Hogwarts and it is of course fancy dress. What do you go as?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A.N. Thank you for the positive response from last chapter, especially since I didn't personally like that chapter that much. The most popular result from last chapter's question was on the vein of a dress, like one found in the 17****th**** century (think Elizabeth Swann in POC). Curly ringlets also majored heavily, which I totally relate to, I would love to have hair like that, at least for one night! I personally agree with the majority and would like to go, with the big dress, ringlets but I would also be masked with a mask. When I say mask I mean like the ones that are associated with Venice not some 10p mask from Tesco (anyone who lives in England will understand!!!)**

_**On with the story…**_

For the rest of the day, Hermione was walking on air. Despite the astonished questions from friends, she didn't reveal why a huge smile was pasted across her face and that she seemed to be literally floating, in fact…

"Hermione, why on earth are you levitating?" Ron asked in disbelief at a Hermione that was suddenly his height (no small feat as Ron was a tall 6ft6). Hermione blushed and then stumbled as she regained her normal height, which was a lot shorter than 6ft6. She turned to look at Harry and Ron and just laughed at their confused faces. If only they knew she thought whimsically.

"No reason Ron, just trying out a new spell!" With that she levitated again and messed up his hair and then floated back down to her normal height. After that she just carried on walking, her schoolbag swinging as she almost skipped to the courtyard, where she, Harry and Ron were currently heading. Hermione being shorter than both boys had advantages as the two began mouthing above her oblivious head

"I haven't even seen her this happy when she aces the end of year exams" Ron muttered

"Is it a guy?" Harry asked oblivious to the groaning gloom on Ron's face.

"Nah can't be… Which guys does she really talk to apart from us? Bet she's solved some unsolvable magic problem like that muggle kid who solved the supposed unsolvable maths equation…" Harry gaped at Ron, shock written over his face

"How did you know about that? Ron you're the guy that says fellytone instead of telephone, how on earth do you know a piece of muggle news?"

Hermione at that point turned up to face them, grinning

"Last one that gets to the fountain gets pushed in by the other two!" Harry and Ron grinned, there was no way they were going to lose to Hermione, not only a girl but one that was a foot short shorter than both of them. But as that entered their heads Hermione had already set off, shrieking with laughter and Harry and Ron closely following. First years were scattered everywhere as each tried to outdo each other. That was until

"SLAM!" Hermione ran into Pansy Parkinson

"SLAM!" Ron fell into Vincent Crabbe and

"SLAM!" Harry ran into none other than Draco Malfoy himself. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly picked themselves up and were about to continue running when they were imperiously told to stop. Slowly they turned to face the Slytherin gang, Hermione's insides in turmoil, this was crunch time, would Draco treat her any differently or be the same asshole Slytherin he had always been?

"Haven't you lot ever heard of decorum?" Pansy demanded, dusting invisible pieces of dirt off herself.

"Haven't you ever heard of moving out of the way or politeness?" Harry said quickly. All the Slytherin's eyes narrowed much to the trio's discomfort and then Hermione clutched both of their hands.

"On the count of three, run!" She moved her hands so both could see them and then began to put her fingers up and on three the trio all ran, gasping into the sunlight and the fountain. Laughing almost hysterically they reached the fountain and all toppled in, emerging spluttering into the faces of the astonished twins.

"Okay I can understand Harry and Ron in the fountain together because that's some crazy thing they would do but Hermione the prudent?"

"Very funny Fred. I decided to loosen up this afternoon that's all" Hermione said still laughing. George looked at Fred and Fred looked at George

"Whatever drugs she's been on, I want some!" and with that they cannonballed into the fountain. Hermione who had heard the comment about drugs merely smiled, after all who would believe that the only drug she was on was happiness and love for a certain Slytherin that she had just quite literally run into.

Draco Malfoy meanwhile had been watching Hermione quite carefully after the corridor incident and saw to his slight jealousy that she was in the fountain with all the Gryffindors and most of the Weasley family as well. That incident in the corridor had really highlighted something to him…should his and Hermione's relationship stay secret? That gave him an idea and with that he got out his parchment and began to write.

_Hermione,_

_ It comes to my attention that we never finished our game of dares since I can't remember who had the last dare, I appointed it to myself to give one to you. After our encounter in the corridor today, honestly running round the corridors at your age, anyone would think you were a first year! I dare you to announce to everyone about us. The opportune time would be before the Hallowe'en Ball as I plan to take you to the Ball, regardless of what anyone says._

_Draco_

Later that evening when Hermione returned to her dormitory, on her bed was a tightly rolled scroll with the seal of DM on it. The wax was green and twisted itself into a dragon around his initials. Eagerly she opened it and began to read. As she read the part about being a first year she laughed slightly, to the bemusement of the other people she shared the dormitory with. But then as she finished the letter her face dropped as she took in the full impact of what it was saying.

She and Draco had only just begun…well what had they begun? Even she couldn't answer that, let alone explain to everyone that she had embarked on a relationship with the person many regarded as the enemy.

Slowly she sunk onto her bed to figure out what to do, she knew she couldn't back out of the dare, her pride wouldn't let her do it and also she knew that she would eventually have to tell people about her relationship with Draco. Relationship…the word seemed strange in her head. To think that Draco Malfoy, the hater of mudbloods and King of Slytherin liked her and they were going out. It made her giddy to think about and for once she acted like a normal teenage girl and just beamed. That was until Lavender said slightly sourly (she was still convinced there was something going on between Hermione and Ron) "Got another 100 essay?" Abruptly Hermione stopped grinning but inside a warm glow settled over her.

As she got ready for bed, the last thought that drifted through her mind was "Even a 100 essay wouldn't make me as happy as I am right now."

A.N. It's been a while I must say. Well have I lost my touch, review and let me know!

My question for you all: After you've left Hogwarts, what would your job be and why (and if its in the Ministry of Magic be slightly more specific as JK Rowling has shared with us there are many jobs within the ministry)

REVIEW

I promise to update quicker, I'm on summer holidays so I've got quite a bit free time


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A.N. Thank you so much to the people who reviewed last chapter, it seems strange to be getting back into the swing of Fanfiction, but oh well.**

**The most popular job it seems is to be a Healer, which was then followed, by being a teacher at Hogwarts. In real life I want to write professionally as a journalist but I don't think that would translate into Harry Potter as the Daily Prophet is controlled by the ministry (well I guess you could say the Times is bent specifically for Rupert Murdoch's wishes…anyway that's off the point). So I think I would like to do something completely different to what I do in real life and also be a Healer, though it must be so much worse than a normal doctor, patients which had been crucio'd beyond repair (ie Neville's parents) must be horrific.**

**Anyway that's enough of my rambling which many of you probably haven't read, so lets continue with the story…**

The next day, when Hermione woke up she had a sick feeling in her stomach. For a moment she couldn't understand why and then she remembered, causing her to bury her head in her pillow. Today was the day she had to announce that she was with Draco. She began banging her head on her pillow at the thought of doing such a thing. She carried on doing this for such an extent of time that finally Parvati came over to her bed

"Monday blues?" She said perkily, doing up her tie and flashing her white teeth so much that Hermione felt blinded.

"Something like that" Hermione muttered in response, usually Monday was her favourite time of the week, the prospect of a whole week of learning ahead of her. But today couldn't be a worse day in her mind. Would she have felt this nervous if she announced that she was dating Seamus again? Probably not, but then Seamus wasn't hated by Harry, Ron and Ginny, despite the skirmish that Seamus and Harry had had in 5th year. No, she had fallen for the worst person possible, someone she knew her friends would hate and in turn maybe hate her.

Slowly she began to get up, wishing she could just hide in bed all day but knowing if she did that some ghost would come and get her to make sure she was in lessons. She didn't even know how to break the news to them, to casually say it over a glass of pumpkin juice "So guess what? I'm going out with your arch enemy Draco Malfoy" or to say on the way to a class "So off the topic of quidditch, I've got a boyfriend, his name is Draco Malfoy, you may remember him from your frequent battles against each other over the years"

Why did she have to fall for the person that all her friends hated with a passion? It was like a cruel joke, she had found the one she loved but all her friends disliked that one. Shuffling she walked down to breakfast, wishing that the day could be over or that the ground would swallow her up.

When she walked into the Great Hall she could feel Draco's gaze on her but she didn't look at him, instead she made her way over to the Gryffindor table, where Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting eating breakfast. They were grouped two on one side of the table and two on the other to make a four where no one could overhear them. As she sat down she groaned as she heard Harry, Ron and Ginny enthusiastically talking about quidditch. They acknowledged her presence and then carried on talking about quidditch. After 5minutes of this passed, Hermione thought she was going to scream, she knew she had to tell them, it was time.

"Guys, can we leave quidditch for a moment, I have something important to tell you." They all looked at her and waited for her to speak again, the words seemed to be stuck in Hermione's throat, it was a huge effort to make them come out of her mouth and when they did…

"Ihaveaboyfriendandit'sdracomalfoypleasedon'thateme" All three looked at Hermione and Ron said

"What?" Hermione took a deep breath

"I have a boyfriend and it's Draco Malfoy. Please don't hate me" Shock registered on all three's faces.

"You are joking, right?" Harry said quizzically

"I'm not, I'm with Dra-"

"Don't call him that!" Ron yelled, his face going purple in outrage. Several people's heads looked in their direction and then Ron really began to yell

"How could you Hermione! The person that has terrorised us all since we set foot on Hogwarts is now your boyfriend! He is in Slytherin for gods sake! Slytherin is scum of the earth, you can't trust them!" At this outburst everyone began to listen and any other conversation stopped

"Ron I-" Hermione tried to begin to say

"Save it Hermione, I thought you were supposed to be clever, you are obviously the very opposite, I can't believe you, don't come crying to us when it all goes wrong" With that Ron stormed out of the Hall, pushing first years out of his way. Hermione looked imploringly at Harry and Ginny but didn't see any emotion in their faces

"Harry, Ginny, please…" She said imploringly but both just looked away and began to stand up

"Just because we have more manners than Ron doesn't mean we don't think the exact same thing." Ginny said and with that both of them walked up and Hermione was left alone, in the Great Hall with everyone staring at her.

The entire day Harry and Ron froze Hermione out. News of Hermione and Draco's relationship spread throughout the school and all day Hermione suffered people whispering and pointing at her. Whenever Draco tried to speak to Hermione she turned away. It couldn't be a worse day for Hermione.

Eventually after lessons, Draco managed to catch up with Hermione as she walked listlessly around Hogwarts grounds.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry for what your friends have done to you." He said, trying to get her to stop and look at him

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault my friends hate me." She replied with no emotion in her voice

"At least they now know." He said to her gently but that seemed to provoke Hermione's anger

"Yeah and because of that they all hate me!" She said and finally turned to look at him.

"If they are truly your friends then they will come to forgive you, that is what friends do, it's just the initial shock that's all" Hermione began to cry and between her sobs

"How can you be so sure about all of this" Draco looked at her and cupped her chin with his hand

"Because your friends love you and I love you." With that he gently kissed her and Hermione replied to the kiss. Caught in the moment neither realised someone was watching them until a harsh voice said

"Couldn't keep your hands off him could you?" It was Ron, furious and on a rampage. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Draco began talking before she had the chance

"Weasley, Hermione is your friend and she decided to tell you about us and you respond by ignoring her and cutting you out of your group of friends. Hermione and I are together, there is nothing you can do about that. If Hermione truly is your friend then accept it and move on. I admit I was a horrible person to you all but I've changed, do you really think Hermione would be with me if I hadn't? She has common sense."

Ron just looked at him, opened his mouth to respond and then just turned and walked away.

**A.N. Another chapter completed, did you like it? **

**Next chapter the Ball! **

**Question for this chapter: Apart from Harry Potter, what is the one book that you wished you had written?**

**Sorry that the question isn't Potter related but I'm kind of stumped for idea's at the moment, I will think up more for the next chapter**

**Now press the little button that is located somewhere below this message and REVIEW**

**Yes that's right, review, review, review. The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write the next chapter!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A.N. As promised, this chapter has been written and uploaded relatively quicker than my other chapters in response to the amount of reviews I received. In regards to the reviews I have received, thank you so much for reviewing. You have no idea how much of a confidence boost it gives me in regard to my writing. I've always thought myself to be pretty rubbish when it comes to creative writing but your reviews have shown me that maybe I'm not.**

**Last chapters question provoked a variety of responses. Personally, I would love to have written the Malorie Blackman trilogy of Noughts and Crosses or William Nicholson's Wind on Fire trilogy. **

On with the story… 

The next week was one of the worst weeks of Hermione's life regarding her friends. They still maintained a stony silence and every time she tried to approach one of them they walked away from her, or in the case of lessons actually moved seats as to get away from her. By this time the whole school knew that she was dating Draco Malfoy, even first years that were half the size as her and twice as annoying as Ron were coming up to her saying "Hermione and Draco sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They then shrieked with laughter and ran off. Not only did she never have a clue who they were they always ran off before she could put them in detention or as the days went past, hex them into oblivion.

The only thing that was helping her get through the days was Draco, always there to offer support, however cheesy it sounded, she felt complete when he was there and if she was missing something when he wasn't. The thing that irked her was that Ginny had known a while ago about her and Draco's relationship and yet she still hadn't accepted it, what did that mean about Harry and Ron, if Ginny hadn't forgiven her it was almost a certainty that Harry and Ron never would.

One morning on her way to Transfiguration, a pair of hands covered her eyes, and playfully a voice said "Guess who?"

Hermione in return said "Hmmm could it be the one I love….Nearly Headless Nick?"

The hands span round and Hermione faced Draco who was smiling

"I didn't realise I had such tough competition for your affections"

"Oh believe me you do." Kissing him on the cheek, Hermione entered the Transfiguration classroom, taking her customary seat, third row from the front and dead centre. As Professor McGongall dedicated some notes on how to change a twig into a candle (though why it was really a necessary thing to learn, Hermione really couldn't discern), Hermione's parchment which previously had been covered in notes disappeared and a single sentence appeared on her parchment.

"It's the ball soon, I'm hoping your going with me not Nearly Headless Nick…" Hermione smiled and wrote back on her parchment, after this had been done, her parchment returned to its original state and she continued to write notes until once again her notes were replaced by a message

"Good good, shall we say I meet you by the doors to the Great Hall at 8?" Hermione scribbled back a hurried yes, Professor McGongall was making her way towards Hermione at an alarming rate but by the time she reached Hermione's desk, the parchment was once more filled with notes.

"Miss Granger, lets see if you can put this spell from theory into practise. Go up to the front please." The request was unexpected; she had never been called upon to give a demonstration to the class before. This sudden new change to how she did her class work made her slightly nervous but nevertheless she made her way to the front of the class. Raising her wand she cried

"Phrixus lumiere!" The stick in front of her raised up and then slowly began to change into a candle. The result was a long tapering candle, which was already alight. Professor McGongall, from the back of the classroom called out (the classrooms were long and thin so it was quite some effort to be heard from the back of the classroom to the front)

"Well done Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor." Hermione beamed and settled back down in her seat, a moment later her parchment changed and Draco's writing appeared, the message was

"Show off" Hermione grinned and wrote back "Green eyed monster getting to you?" A few moments later a lone question mark appeared on her parchment and Hermione just scribbled back "Later". Once the class was over she moved onto her next class and thus her day continued.

It was the evening before the ball and Hermione went through everything that she would need for the Ball to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. But as people would expect, she had everything down to the last clasp on her shoes organised and so there was nothing really for her to do. The next day which should have been Fridays lessons had been given as a free day, which meant she got to spend the whole day with Draco, as still Harry, Ron and Ginny weren't talking to her. That evening at dinner she had sat with the Slytherins so she would at least be able to talk to someone at dinner. Although the Slytherins had been hissing at her from every direction it was a lot more noise than the icy cold silence that surrounded her at Gryffindor.

Ginny, who had been watching Hermione from the corner of her eye go through everything she would need for the Ball thinking (typical Hermione has to have everything organised) she walked over to Hermione and for the first time in what felt like eternity spoke to her

"So why did you sit with the Slytherins yesterday?" She asked. Hermione looked surprised and a little flustered at this unexpected conversation

"Because there didn't seem much point in sitting at Gryffindor where I was just being ignored by everyone"

"You are still a Gryffindor though or have you forgotten your roots?" Hermione furious at what Ginny said fought back

"I haven't but have you? Gryffindor is all about being the better person but have you been the better person? No, you haven't Ginny, you let me down when I needed you." Hermione's voice had risen to a scream and Ginny was visibly cowering away from her by the end. Without another word, Ginny returned to her section of the dormitory and left Hermione in silence and alone.

The evening of the Ball finally arrived and Hermione got ready. Using all the hair charms she could find she finally felt ready to meet Draco at the Great Hall. Smoothing her dress down, she made her way down the marble steps. People's heads turned to look at her, looks of hunger in the males eyes and looks of jealousy in the females. She was wearing a very simple light gold dress that shimmered softly in the light and gold shoes. The only jewellery she wore was an amber necklace. Her hair had been arranged in loose falling curls. She approached Draco, biting her lip slightly

"Hey" Was the only word she managed to say and Draco smiled softly at her

"Hey yourself. You look beautiful Hermione." She smiled and then put her hand around his waist.

It all seemed then that it would be the perfect evening…

**A.N. Cliffhanger! You are all going to hate me for that, just remember the more reviews, the quicker I upload so go go go!  
**

**This chapters question: If you took the amortentia potion (the most powerful love potion in the world) what would it smell of (its smell reflects what attracts us)**

**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
